


Mr Godzilla and his Valentine's Day experience

by dinosaesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaesthetic/pseuds/dinosaesthetic
Summary: Its Valentine's day and shit goes down buteverything is okay in the end.





	

It was just like any other Valentine's Day. As soon as Iwaizumi had gotten to school his senses had been attacked with bright pinks and reds mixed in with the powerful scent of overly sweet perfume. He had no idea why the school insisted on putting up paper hearts everywhere for his least favourite holiday. 

It's not that Iwaizumi disliked romance. He was actually a huge softie when it came to that sort of thing and stayed up all night a few times just watching romcoms with Oikawa. He just preferred it when he was involved in the whole thing. Unfortunately due to his “ugly brute face” as Oikawa described it, the last time he had been given chocolates was when he was about eight. Even then it was his mom that gave them to him to cheer him up after his annoyingly popular best friend had gotten some from almost every girl in the class leaving him with none. From that day on, he had learned that things wouldn't change and he would have to just deal with it. 

After years of practice Iwaizumi had gotten used to Oikawa getting all of the chocolates but what he was still pissed at was when people gave chocolate to him to pass on. When it first happened it was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, leaving him feeling like an idiot when the girl had apologetically explained that “No the chocolates aren't for you”. The girl ended up giving them to him out of pity which didn't exactly make him feel great but at least he could spend his ‘Wallow in Self Pity’ time stuffing his face his chocolates that evening.

And so with all those past experiences, what was Iwaizumi supposed to think when a girl came up to him with chocolates in her hand and a not so subtle blush on her face? Before she had a chance to speak he had already snatched them from her hand and said for about the millionth time “Yes I know already. You want me to give the chocolates to Oikawa, right?”  
To his surprise the girl (her name was Haruka or something) shook her head wildly from side to side.  
“No not for Oikawa! I mean I guess he's quite popular but you're a lot hotter and you have those arms…” she explained, slowly trailing off once she had realised what she had said.  
Three agonizingly awkward second passed before she giggled nervously and continued.  
“So what I mean is will you go out with me?”

To say Iwaizumi was happy was an understatement. Thankfully he was given the gift of being able to hide his emotions easily and accepted her confession without looking like a lovestruck idiot. It's not like he was particularly interested in this girl but he had never dated someone before and she wasn't bad looking at all so he agreed to a date on Saturday too.

Iwaizumi checked if anyone was nearby before letting a smile break out on his face and doing a mini fist bump into the cold air. Unfortunately he hadn't checked properly and was soon met the sly grins of Makki and Mattsun.  
“So what's this I hear about brute of aoba jousai finally having a girlfriend?” both of them said together, sidling up to him.  
Iwaizumi shoved them both away before grumbling a quiet “She's not my girlfriend”.  
The pair exchanged a knowing look before dragging him by the hand towards the gym.  
“Well whether she's your girlfriend or not you are late for practice Mr Godzilla,” Mattsun said I'm mock disapproval.  
“Never call me that again.”

They had entered the gym now and Oikawa was making his way towards them.  
“Iwa-chan where were you! I was starting to get lonely,” he exclaimed, stretching his arms out to hug Iwaizumi.  
Luckily he managed to dodge just in time, sending Oikawa crashing into the wall. After a long string of complaints mainly consisting of him calling his precious ‘Iwa-chan’ a cold hearted monster, Oikawa was back on his feet and smiling at him like nothing had happened.  
“Now that you've finally arrived, you need to get into your gym clothes,” he said, signalling for him to go to the changing room.  
“Yeah exactly. Just because you've got a girlfriend now doesn't mean that you can slack off” Makki chimed in.

Suddenly Oikawa froze and stared at Iwaizumi in disbelief and something else that he couldn't recognize. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was Mattsun who eventually broke the silence by mumbling a quick “forget we said anything” before ushering Iwaizumi of the gym. When he had gone they both turned to Oikawa who was still staring at the space where Iwaizumi was standing a few seconds ago. He had a glassy look in his eye, as if he was about to cry but was trying to hide it.  
“Hey…” Makki started, all too aware of Oikawa’s life long crush on Iwaizumi. “I'm sorry, are you okay?”  
Before he had even finished speaking the brunet had perked up and was smiling at his friend. His lips were stretched so much it had to be causing him pain.  
“Yes yes of course!” Oikawa said, his voice cracking half way through.  
The two boys were still sceptical but they knew that at this point only Iwaizumi would be able to get him to talk.

For the whole of practice Oikawa was unable to concentrate and kept on zoning out just staring at the ace of the team. Iwaizumi had already confronted him about it, yelling “Oi shittykawa what's wrong with you today?” after Oikawa had served a ball to the back of his head.  
But he had simply dismissed the question with a quick apology and escaped to the other side of the gym. Of course Iwaizumi was worried. After being friends with Oikawa for years he knew that if something was wrong he would try his best to not let anyone know. It was infuriating for him to watch because he couldn't understand why the brunet acted that way. Surely Oikawa should trust him?  
Iwaizumi shook his head.  
No. He shouldn't think like that. He would find out what had happened eventually but for now he just had to wait until they were alone and Oikawa was ready to talk to him.

All day Oikawa had been avoiding Iwaizumi. In lessons he sat on the other side of the classroom and at lunch he ate by himself, leaving Iwaizumi even more confused. Normally the overexcited brunet would be clinging to his arm babbling on about all of the confessions he had gotten that day and it was unsettling to see him in such a mood. It was only after school when they were walking to practise that Iwaizumi got a chance to speak to Oikawa.  
He was about to walk into practise when a strong hand grabbed him from behind and dragged him off to the back of the school.  
“Wha-? Iwa-chan what are you doing?” Oikawa said, struggled to free himself from the Iwaizumi’s grip.  
Iwaizumi scowled and forced him to sit down on the low brick wall that surrounded the whole school.  
“Don't act like you don't know. You've been acting weird since practise this morning. It’s not like you to be down on a day like this. Are you just sulking because you didn't get any confessions yet?”

Iwaizumi knew that it wasn't about something as unimportant than that. He just wanted any kind of reaction from Oikawa who was just staring at the ground.

Eventually a small voice sighed and mumbled “No I did get some. Just not from who I wanted.”

Now this surprised Iwaizumi in two way. One: Oikawa actually liked someone and two: they hadn't given him a Valentines yet?  
Iwaizumi knew that only a few girls in the school hadn't confessed to Oikawa so that left him wondering what kind of girl he liked.

“Who is it then, Ayumi from class 4? I see you guys talking all the time,” Iwaizumi guessed.  
Oikawa crinkled his nose.  
“No not her.”  
The spiker thought again coming up with a longer list of girls that his crush could be. Oikawa acted pretty flirtatious most of the time so it's hard to tell when he was being serious. But then again he had been spending a lot of time with Hanako.  
“Wait is it Hanako? I see you guys talking all the time.  
Oikawa shook his head again.  
“Misaki? Chiasa? Haruka? Nozomi?” Iwaizumi said, listing all of the girls he had seen speak with his friend in the last week.  
Oikawa stayed silent.  
“Well then who is-” he started to say but was interrupted by a quiet  
“Iwa-chan.”  
He turned to Oikawa who was looking at him with a strangely determined but scared expression.  
“What is it shittykawa?”  
There was a long pause before Oikawa spoke again.  
“What if it's not a girl?” Came the soft reply.  
So soft that Iwaizumi wasn't sure that he'd heard it?  
“What did you say?”  
Oikawa exhaled gently, trying to keep his breathing normal so Iwaizumi wouldn't know how nervous he was.  
“What if the person I liked wasn't a girl? What if they're a guy?”  
It took a while for Iwaizumi to fully process what Oikawa meant but once he did he couldn't stop a smile forming on his face  
“Well then I still wouldn't give two shits about your love life,” he said without hesitating. Iwaizumi was hoping to reassure his friend but Oikawa still seemed on edge.  
“But what if the guy I liked…” He whispered, trailing off at the end.  
Iwaizumi turned to him, glaring.  
“Just tell me idiot.”

“W-What if the guy I liked was you?”

Oh. So that was it.

“Well then I guess I'd do this.”

Iwaizumi pulled him forward, connecting their lips in an instant. For a moment Oikawa was stiff, staring at him with an obvious blush on his cheeks. Then he closed his eyes slowly and pushed his lips against Iwaizumi. The kiss lasted or no longer than a few seconds but it was still the best experience that either of them had ever had.  
When they broke apart Oikawa had a dumb lovestruck on his face and even Iwaizumi was struggling to hide how he was feeling. They stared at each other for minute before the brunet’s mouth started to into a weird shape and he started to get even redder than it was before. It wasn't long before Oikawa burst into tears, leaving Iwaizumi shocked and very confused.

“I-Iwa-chan I l-love you so much thank y-you,” Oikawa sobbed.  
Iwaizumi stared at him with disbelief.  
“Are you fucking crying?” 

“W-What do you t-think?”


End file.
